Pyrrha's Choice
by Draco38
Summary: Pyrrha is presented an opportunity. Crack Fic with some Mature content and a few good laughs. Former One shot now turned into Drabbles!
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little crack fic I dreamed up while waking the other morning. It's my first voyage into the RWBY universe so please enjoy.

All rights belong to Rooster Teeth Productions. Thank you Monty for such a fun show.

* * *

 _Pyrrha's new plan:_

"Yuck! I'm so icky!" Nora declared as Team JNPR entered their dorm room.

"Why do we always end up covered in goo whenever we go into Forever Fall?" Jaune griped as he started to peel off his sap covered clothes.

"Just lucky I guess," Pyrrha responded. She watched from the corner of her eye as her team leader - and secret crush - disrobed.

"Firsties!" Nora declared as she skipped toward the shower in her underwear. "Com'on Ren I'm going to need help with my hair!"

"Coming Nora," the dark-haired boy replied as he grabbed a pair of towels from their closet.

Jaune frowned in thought as the bathroom door closed and he heard the water start.

"What's wrong Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she bent over to unbuckle her grieves while also giving the blond boy a great view of her ass.

"I just… well, Nora always says they are not _together_ together, but then they end up in the shower together?" Jaune said, perplexed. "To be blunt, I know Ren is a little feminine, but he's not gay because we… umm, well he and I have talked about girls before."

"Oh?" Pyrrha said with a smirk as she stood to drop her mini skirt to reveal her copper colored panties. "And just which girls were you talking about?"

The boy fidgeted and crossed his arms in front of him as he looked around the room desperately trying _not_ to stare at his partner, who had just dropped her top to expose her lacy strapless bra. "Umm, just…you know…girls in general."

 _This is too good to be true. I have to capitalize on this!_ The redhead thought as she moved closer to the blond. In the background, she could now hear Nora squealing in pleasure, which she was sure had absolutely nothing to do with washing her hair. "You know Jaune," she whispered with a husky voice. "I could really use some help with _my_ hair today also. Can I count on you?"

"Oh!…umm… uh, do you think that's okay?" the boy asked, with apprehension in his eyes.

 _Gently, gently or he will bolt and run!_ She thought as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Of course, it is. You're my partner, if I cannot trust you, who _can_ I trust? Plus really Jaune, you have seven sisters! Do you intend to tell me you have never taken baths or showers with them before?"

"Uh…well no I have, but you're not a sister," he muttered as he glanced at the bathroom door where they could hear Nora cry out.

Seconds later the door flung open and the Valkyrie declared, "I am clean! And relaxed! Think I'll take a nap!" With this she flew through the air to land on her bed and began to fake snore.

"Water's good and hot," Ren said as he came out, a smirk on his face.

"Th…thanks," Jaune stuttered as Pyrrha took his hand and led him into the other room.

Nora raised her head as the door clicked close. She then pounced on Ren and proceeded to pull his towel from around his waist. "Ready for round two Renny?"

"Nora! What if they come back out?" the boy said as she straddled him.

"I saw the look in Pyrrha's eyes," the gingered-haired girl said with a wicked smile. "He is not getting away today so I think they will be awhile!"

"Well in that case," the young man grinned and he took ahold of his mate's hips.

000

 _In the shower:_

Pyrrha checked the water temperature as Jaune folded their towels on the rack to one side. She knew he was trying his best not to stare at her, but she wanted to give him a show anyway. After unhooking her bra, she bent over stiff-legged to remove her panties, making sure to sway slightly to let her breasts swung from side to side just enough that he had to notice.

"Eep…" he squeaked slightly as she did so.

Slowly standing back up she stepped forward into the stream of hot water, letting it run over and into her hair. Dowsing it with shampoo, she began to massage it in as she glanced behind her where the boy was still standing. "Jaune? I thought you were going to help me wash this?"

"Umm, oh, yeah…okay," he said as he moved forward hesitantly.

She almost purred as she felt him rub the back of her neck and massage the shampoo in. Taking a bar of lavender smelling soap from the dish, she held it behind her and said, "Would you do my back?" She heard the boy's breath shudder out of him as he did as she bid. Then she felt something against her buttocks. She frowned.

"Jaune? Do you still have your underwear on? You're never going to get clean that way."

"I…umm…I don't know…I don't know if I can…" he stuttered as she turned on him.

Glancing down she saw his manhood straining against the cloth of his boxer-briefs. She leaned closer and nuzzled the side of his cheek slightly.

"I know what men look like Jaune. You don't have to be embarrassed. I care about you and I want to see you, just like I want you to see me. Please, don't leave me waiting."

The boy gulped loudly and pulled down on the fabric, allowing his member to pop lose and stand in its glory, proudly saluting the Mistral champion.

"Oh," she said with a demure smile. "Well…there is _no doubt_ you are a man…"

"Pyrrha I…" he started as she leaned towards him again.

"Now be a dear and wash my back," she said as she turned back around, leaving the soap in his hands. She inhaled and moaned slightly as he rubbed her back, his sword calloused palms massaging her skin. _Oh Oum, I want him so bad! But I can't…not yet._ His hands moved down her back until they rubbed across her buttocks, his hands along with something else she noticed.

She turned to him and smiled, eyes half closed, "Now…do my front."

His eyes looked feverish as he moved automatically, covering his hands with soap and cupping her breasts. His thumbs rubbed and rotated on her nipples as she moaned with pleasure.

"Py…Pyrrha I…" he started, but she reached up and lay a finger on his lips.

"Shhhh Jaune, I want to also, but I can't today. I need to… I was not prepared and I need to visit the infirmary before we… go any further, shall I say? But, I know how you are feeling…I can make it better… for both of us."

One of his eyebrows rose as she took the soap from him. Rubbing it over her hand, she let it trail down his chest until she reached his crotch. Her eyes narrowed more and he groaned when she cupped him, wrapping her fingers around his shaft and rubbing lightly.

"Me also," she whispered as she took his left hand and lowered it to the gap between her legs. She gasped as his fingers touched her lips and pressed in slightly to brush her pearl.

"Pyrrha I don't really know what to do…" he whispered, his breath hoarse in her ear.

"Don't worry Jaune dear, I will teach you how to treat me right," she said.

It didn't take much. A few whispers of, 'touch here, press there, rub there' and she was grinding against his hand as she stroked him with hers. She pushed him back against the wall gently as his breath began to come in quicker gasps.

She moaned and cried out his name as she climaxed. Clamping down she squealed with pleasure has he groaned one last time and exploded in an arc across the shower.

"Oh my, so much, you must have been really pent up," she said as he hugged her close while they traded kisses.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a place to fap when you live in the same room as two beautiful women?" he said, wrapping his arms around her, pressing her breasts against his chest.

She laughed, "Well, we will just have to do something about that won't we?" He smiled and kissed her again before she pulled back. "Now we really need to finish our shower and get to dinner before it gets too late." She glanced down, "And before 'Little Jaune' gets all angry again."

The blond laughed as he took a washcloth and wiped soap from her.

000

Coming out of the bath they found Ren leaning back against the wall with Nora propped against him. They were already dressed and just waiting on their teammates.

Nora grinned as Pyrrha smiled and gave her a thumbs up while Jaune blushed red.

"All right finally!" the Valkyrie cried out. "I can't wait to tell everyone the good news! Com'on Ren!"

With that, she jumped up and raced out the door.

"Nora! Wait! NOOOOOO!" Jaune called out as he threw his pants on and chased after her with Pyrrha running and laughing at his heels.

000

 _A few minutes later in the cafeteria:_

"And it was like POW! Wham! Bam! Thank You Ma'am!" Nora exclaimed as she slung her fork around with a stack of pancakes on it. "Then Ren put his…"

"Nora! What did we say about that? Nice words remember?" Ren said as he scolded the out of control girl.

"Oh yeah, right! We agreed to call it…put the gun in the holster! Traveling in the magic tunnel! Parking his truck in my garage!"

The dark-haired boy sighed and hung his head as Yang slapped her hand on the table while howling with laughter.

"Ooo! There's a magic tunnel!?" Ruby exclaimed as she chomped on her mid-day pile of cookies. "I want to see it!"

"No, you ninny!" Weiss admonished. "That's what she calls her…ohhhh…." She stuck her finger in her mouth to keep from saying any more to the very young girl sitting next to her.

Yang leaned over to her sister, "Don't worry, Rubes. I'll tell you all about it later."

Meanwhile, Jaune sat staring into space; head tilted slightly, a small trail of drool running from the corner of his mouth.

Weiss waved her hand in front of him as Blake watched open mouth with her cheeks red and her ears standing straight up.

"Did you break him?" the heiress asked the red-faced Spartan as she quietly sipped her tea.

"Hmm, maybe a little," the girl admitted. "I think it's more the shock after the whole group said, 'FINALLY!' when Nora told our little secret. Not that it's that _little_ of a secret," the girl said as she held her hands up and grinned at the two girls.

"Gaaaa," Blake said as she started drooling slightly herself.

"Well, I never…" Weiss huffed before leaning forward, wide-eyed. "REALLY!?"

"It's going to be very fun around here from now on," Pyrrha said as she ruffled Jaune's hair.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this so please review and/or favorite.

If you would like to try my other stories, please check out my profile. I write mostly in the Black Lagoon and Highschool of the Dead archives.


	2. Chapter 2

Pyrrha's Choice was supposed to be a one-shot, but you know how that goes sometimes. What this might turn into is a series of one-shot drabbles, like my Black Lagoon Drabbles.

All rights belong to Rooster Teeth Productions.

* * *

WTF Nora?

Jaune had had a long day. After enduring the comments from the others all day yesterday, he had finally slipped away and hid until bedtime.

This morning he woke up to happily find Pyrrha cuddled up to him in his bed. After some light smooching, they had gotten up and headed off to breakfast.

Things went downhill for Jaune from there.

All the girls were in the know now, including Coco and Velvet. To be honest, Jaune was surprised he had not been taken to task by Professor Goodwitch…so far.

After a boring class from Professor Port, a high-speed lesson from hyperactive Dr. Oobleck and a bruising combat class from Professor Goodwitch, Jaune was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to get a shower and crash in his bed.

He entered the dorm room to find Ren putting some books into a carry bag.

"Going somewhere?" Jaune asked.

"I am going to try to get some study time in at the library while Nora is playing games with team RWBY," the dark-haired boy replied. "What about you? Where's Pyrrha?"

"She went to the infirmary to pick up some…ah…medicine," Jaune said as he blushed darkly.

"Ah," Ren replied with a slight smirk. "I understand. Well, the room is yours unless Nora gets bored and shows up."

"Think I'm just going to get a hot shower and go to bed," Jaune said.

"Good luck with that. I'll be back by curfew."

Jaune nodded and waved his hand as Ren closed the door behind him.

Groaning, he stretched and pulled off his clothes. It felt good to finally be able to strip down to the raw and gather the stuff he needed for his shower. The teammates normally at least kept their underwear on in the room, but it was more out of courtesy than prudness.

Jaune grinned as he thought about if Pyrrha was there. Stripping down in front of her, walking slowly to the bath as he could feel her eyes following him… he shivered as 'Little Jaune' woke up and started to stand at attention at the thought of the champion.

"Now I wish she was here to help me do something about you," he muttered as he entered the bathroom.

One thing he could say was the dorm bathrooms at Beacon were top notch. There was a large bathtub big enough for two and a shower with multiple heads and enough room for four. The toilet was in a separate enclosure and there were two sink basins in a counter across from the tub and shower stall.

 _I wonder if Pyrrha would like to soak in a bath with me sometime?_ He thought to himself as he placed his bedclothes on a side rack.

Getting the water hot and set to the right temperature, he stood under the spray, one hand on the wall, as he quickly stroked himself to climax to release the pressure he had built up thinking of his new girlfriend.

Soaping down, he began to scrub shampoo into his hair as he felt a light gust of wind like someone had opened the bathroom door.

"Pyrrha?" he asked as he caught a flash of pink through the soap running over his eyes.

"It's just me! Move over Jauney I'm coming in!"

"NORA!?" Jaune exclaimed as he turned to see the Valkyrie turning the other set of knobs to set her water temperature. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I got sweaty wrestling with Yang, so I thought I would take a quick one before going to find Ren," she said as if it was nothing to be in the shower with her team leader.

"But…but…" was all Jaune could get out as he stood there looking at her in shock as she rubbed her breasts and buttocks, rinsing them off.

Jaune couldn't help it. Nora was a beautiful girl and here she was rubbing herself down right next to him. 'Little Jaune' also took notice and he could almost hear him go 'BOING!' as he went from half-staff to full attention again.

Nora turned toward him. Pink hair, ample breasts with pink nipples, and a track of pink hair lower on her belly, below a set of ripped abs.

Her eyes lit up as she noticed 'Little Jaune' greeting her. She leaned over and said, "Well hello there! Aren't you a fine big fellow! It's very nice to meet you, but I can't play today because for now, you're Pyrrha's territory to take care of! I bet Yang and Blake would be happy to see you! Hmm, probably Ruby, Weiss, Coco and Velvet also, but that's for another time!"

She stood up and smirked at the blond as he now tried to cover himself with a washcloth. "Like what you see Jauney?" she whispered in a sexy, sultry voice that Jaune did not even know she could make.

"Gaaa!" was all he could say.

Nora giggled, "Don't worry I don't bite…well, at least not much according to Ren." She grinned and poked her right index finger into her cheek while squeezing her breasts between her elbows. "OH! That's right! I've got to go find Ren!" she suddenly said as she turned off the water.

"Li…lib…library," Jaune stuttered out.

"Okay, thanks! See you later!" she exclaimed as she rushed out the door still soaking wet.

Jaune simply stared after her as he heard, "Oh hi Pyrrha! Jaune's in the shower! I think he could use your help and you're right! He's packing!"

Jaune was still standing there in shock as Pyrrha poked her head around the edge of the stall.

"Jaune? Are you alright?" she asked as she came closer.

"Gaaa! Nora! Gaaa!" was all he could say.

The champion smirked as she started removing her clothes. "I cannot say I am surprised this happened, but I thought it would take a little longer than this before she 'took a peek'. She was really wound up yesterday after we…well you know." Laying her clothes up on the shelf, she stepped closer.

"Shall I help you with that?" she asked as she took him in hand.

"Eeeep!" was all the shell-shocked Jaune could get out.

* * *

A/N: Please Review and Favorite! Not really going to turn this into a harem thing…well maybe not… we'll see. I do think it might become a 'let's torture Jaune with sexy girls' thing though.

Posted:


End file.
